


Reality (I could never have imagined actually having you)

by Johnnybaby



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dysphoria, Fluff and Smut, I worked too hard on this, M/M, Other, Smut, Time Skips, Trans Male Character, super gay, um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnybaby/pseuds/Johnnybaby
Summary: Hyojong has been crushing on Hwitaek for longer than he wants to admit, and they hit off after locking themselves up in a bathroom at a party. Hwitaek on the other hand reallyreallylikes Hyojong. What more can you expect from the cutest couple of the century?





	Reality (I could never have imagined actually having you)

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO THIS HAS BEEN IN THE WORKS FOR TOO MANY MONTHS AND I BARELY LIKE IT BUT HERE

Hyojong felt like his ears would fall off or his spine collapse, that's how loud the bass was. It was vibrating through his whole being and through the questionable liquid in his red cup. Hongseok's giant mansion wasn't exactly well lit, and he swayed from one side to another while making his way to the bathroom, avoiding groups of chattering teens, couples that were making out and passed out youngsters. Finally he reached the familiar white door where he had locked himself up during so many house parties before. 

He was a social person, he loved his friends, but sometimes his anxiety really got to him. It was too crammed, too loud and too hot. He could always need some time to breathe. And of course he had to get extra nervous whenever Hwitaek appeared at the parties. He was so extremely handsome every single time. Well, of course, he loved every single thing about Hwitaek. His voice, especially when he sang, the fact that he was super talented, his kindness and respect shown towards everyone, his never dying passion for kittens and music, the way he moved and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, to mention a few things. They had gotten to know each other through Jinhongseok and talked often, they even shared a few classes but he had told Jinho to stay out of it, he wanted to do this by himself. He just needed to gain the courage to actually do something. 

Hyojong knocked at the door.   
"Anyone in there?"  
The lock clicked and two beautiful big eyes stared curiously at him. His heart skipped for a second. Hwitaek.   
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"Oh. Hyung. D-did I disturb you?"  
"Nah, just needed to breathe. Wanna come inside?"  
"Sure."  
Hwitaek pulled him in and locked quickly. He leaned against the edge of the bathtub and looked down at his legs. A window stood open and the wind felt refreshing against Hyojong's face. Suddenly he didn't feel like drinking anymore.   
"You want?"   
He nodded towards the cup in his hand, and the older shook his head. Hyojong poured it out in the sink and then mimicked Hwitaek's position. "How are you?"  
"A little better now that you're here." The older gave him a cheeky smile. He blushed. "You?"  
"Just got anxious, that's all." He stood up again and walked to the window while pulling up a packet from his pocket. "Is it okay if I smoke?"  
"Go ahead." Hwitaek shrugged. Hyojong smiled with content and lit a cig quickly, taking a deep breath. He could feel the nicotine calm his nerves and blew out the white-grayish smoke in relief. "Fuck yes."  
"Does it help?"  
"Hm?" He turned to Hwitaek again. "Yeah. A lot. It looks good too." He chuckled.  
"True that." The other smiled widely. Hyojong's heart warmed at the sight. Hwitaek's blonde hair was all ruffled up (he resisted the urge to stretch out and ruffle it up even more) and he was wearing a shirt that showed off his delicate build. The big rips in his jeans gave the younger a peek at his nice thighs, which may or may not have made Hyojong swallow quickly and choke on the smoke. Hwitaek's skin looked so soft, all he wanted to do was have it under his fingers, claim it as his territory. He stood there, smoking and glancing at the other for a while before speaking up again.   
"Hey can I say something? Without getting judged."  
"Of course!"  
"Okay, like... did you know you're fucking cute as heck?" He could feel his cheeks heating. "Just... I don't know, remember that."  
"Oh, thank you... I don't know how to respond but... you're cute too I guess?" Was Hwitaek really blushing?

Hyojong nodded and bit his lip before putting out the cig against the facade of the house. Then he just gazed out at the city that could be seen from Hongseok's house but not from the campus. Hwitaek got up and leaned against the window sill. Suddenly they stood very close and Hyojong could feel the faint smell of Hwitaek's cologne. It smelled pretty good. He studied him, carefully taking every single part of his pretty face into his mind, until he got caught and Hwitaek snapped his head in his direction. Close. They breathed at each other's faces for a few seconds while seemingly searching for something in each other's eyes. Then Hyojong leaned in, closing the distance. Hwitaek's lips were just as soft as he would have imagined them being. They stayed still for a brief moment and then the other's lips moved slowly against his own. Damn. He was good. His body started to tingle and he reached around the other's body to wrap his arms around him and pull him tightly to him. Hwitaek's arms came up to loop around his neck, sending butterflies through Hyojong. He tugged the other closer, as tightly as he could, almost grinding them against each other. The cotton shirt Hwitaek wore felt soft against his fingers and he smiled before slipping his fingers under it, stroking Hwitaek's smooth lower back. The sensation made his whole body sparkling inside. Then a tongue licked exploringly against his bottom lip before going into Hyojong's mouth. He could taste the smoke in his own mouth, thinking shortly of wether the other liked it or not. They parted and took deep breaths. Hwitaek's lips were slightly pinker and slightly more swollen. Fuck, he was attractive. He leaned in to kiss him sweetly again.   
"Why in the world are you so good looking?" He mumbled as he kissed along the other's jaw. Hwitaek seemingly blushed and tilted his head so Hyojong could access his neck easier.   
"Are you to say. You're super handsom-" He gasped as Hyojong kissed up and down his throat before staying at a spot, working on a hickey. "Fuck." Hwitaek's hands moved by their own command and Hyojong found himself with his back pressed against the window, Hwitaek with his arms on either side of Hyojong's head, kissing down his neck, painting it with small markings as he bit. Hyojong clawed at Hwitaek's back, whimpering slightly. Suddenly he was the underdog and honestly, he was unused to it but he kind of liked it. Hwitaek apparently could be really forceful if he wanted to, and damn, it was hot. He cupped Hwitaek's ass with both hands, squeezing at it. Hwitaek moaned against his neck, sending a shiver up Hyojong's spine. He lifted his hands to tangle them in the older's hair and kiss him deeply. Hwitaek whimpered and Hyojong couldn't help but coo at him, he was so cute.   
"Would you want to do something sometime?" He managed to stutter out, blushing hard.   
"Yes please." Hwitaek blinded him with a smile again and they kissed, pressing up against each other. Hyojong couldn't believe this was happening. Just like that he had this really hot guy pressing up against him, with plush pink lips that travelled up his neck, making his body buzz with excitement. He couldn't believe it was reality. 

 

Hwitaek's skin was really soft under Hyojong's fingertips, and he really savored the moment while the older was asleep. His face looked all calm and Hyojong wanted nothing but to kiss his cheeks and engulf him in a hug and never let go. He was halfway there, his hand had sneaked under Hwitaek's shirt ages ago, stroking at his thin waist. After a while Hwitaek stirred and seemed to wake up, his eyes fluttering open, and Hyojong could swear that was the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He smiled at the older and mumbled a "good morning" at him. Hwitaek smiled tiredly at him and thought to himself that he could literally feel his heart swell when Hyojong beamed the brightest smile ever at him. He was like a big puppy, only that he could be sexy too.   
"What time is it?" He whispered, voice not fully awake yet.   
"It'ssssss-" Hyojong checked his phone, "Around 10.30 am."  
"We came here at like 2, right?"  
"Yeah. You feel asleep in like two seconds." Hyojong huffed, blinding smile on his lips.   
"God, I adore you." Hwitaek leaned in and kissed his cheek. The younger chuckled and pulled the other into a tight hug, and Hwitaek put his face against the crook of Hyojong's neck. "You smell good."

They stayed like that, all cuddled up, until about fifteen minutes later when Hwitaek decided that he needed food and got up. Hyojong wasn't late to follow, he wanted to help making breakfast. The apartment's kitchen was not that big, but it looked nice at least, and it was actually not Hyojong's first breakfast there, he had third-wheeled a sleepover with Hongseok and Jinho once. That was a weekend he wanted to forget though... it had ended with him sleeping on the couch because those two were fucking so loudly. 

 

Hwitaek, it turned out, was bad at breakfast. He only drank coffee and ate an apple. Amazing. Hyojong had to make them real food, well, if toast counts as real food. 

They chilled for another half an hour and then Hyojong left with a "Gotta go, but I'll hit you up about a date, I mean, if you want to-" which Hwitaek broke off with a kiss and a "of course, why wouldn't I". Hyojong left the apartment feeling high, even if the weed had worn off ages ago. 

 

They met after classes on Tuesday at the Starbucks located at campus. Hyojong had an Americano. Hwitaek had a latte. With fucking soy milk. Why he was adoring this idiot was a mystery to Hyojong that he didn't want to solve to be honest. He loved it. 

"You have Mr. Kang in programming, right?" Hwitaek took a sip of his beverage, then tilted his head as he looked at Hyojong. Damn, he was cute.  
"Yeah. He's funny and all, but he sucks at explaining. We have to look every single thing up ourselves. Hyung, I don't get how you manage having classes with him." Hyojong rolled his eyes and drank his coffee as he intertwined his legs with Hwitaek's under the table. He looked amazing, in a jeans jacket and black shirt that always slipped down to reveal his collarbones and a silver doggytag.   
"I know, I have him in my music program course. We already complained but they won't listen to a bunch of desperate 20-year-olds it seems like." Hwitaek finished what was left in his cup and licked his lips absentmindedly. Hyojong recorded that in his mind. Every single move Hwitaek made was in his opinion angelic, and he wanted to cherish it forever.   
"Mhm." He nodded as he too finished his drink. "You finished?"  
"Yeah."  
Hyojong got up and reached out with his hand towards Hwitaek. "Come, I know a really nice place we can go to."  
"Oh, okay." Hwitaek accepted his hand, and the younger flashed him a smile, intertwined their fingers and dragged him out of the shop, through the grounds of the campus, and into the forest that surrounded the East side of it. He had been here a thousand times, and would come here a thousand times more. But today, this time he wanted to share it with someone he loved. They finally reached the low brick wall that stood in the middle of a little clearing. Why it stood there nobody knew, but it was amazing in Hyojong's opinion. It was covered in small graffitis, post-its, notes and there was small things hung onto it. Hyojong had put some notes here and there through the two years he had been in college, and many were still here. He came here to cry, write and feel. Just sort it all. And now he brought Hwitaek here. The hours he had spent with him in the corner of his mind, those would the older probably never know about. That was something Hyojong would always have buried inside his heart. 

"Welcome to The Wall." He gesticulated towards it in a theatrical manner. Hwitaek walked closer, squinting to read the faded text.   
"This is really cool." He mumbled. He continued around it but then stopped and straightened his back, looking up at Hyojong who had been watching him the whole time, hands in his bomber-pockets. "Did you write this one? 'I hear foolish things from here and there, as they stupidly laugh, out of the majority, the minority are fools, so I’m floating on top alone. ' It looks like your handwriting."  
"Yeah... it's mine. How did you know my handwriting?" Hyojong felt a little flustered.   
"I-I did some stalking on you, hehe." Hwitaek blushed and smiled. The younger shook his head and got around the wall to almost throw himself at Hwitaek. They hugged, and then Hyojong reached up to trace Hwitaek's pretty face with his fingers. He smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss and could almost feel Hwitaek blushing against his fingertips.   
"Why are you like this?" He mumbled in between small kisses.   
"Because I like you, stupid." They parted.   
"Is that a confession?" Hyojong teased and pulled the other closer so that their noses brushed against each other.   
"Y-yeah." Hwitaek hid his face in his hands, smiling sheepishly.   
"Well then, I like you too, stupid. Be my boyfriend?" The younger put up his pinky finger and hooked it around Hwitaek's in a promise, then giggled at him and pulled down his hands to kiss him again. He could kiss Hwitaek a hundred times and it would still make his body tingle and his blood roar through his veins. 

"Hey um, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Ok, hit me."  
"Wait, can we sit down?"  
"Uh, okay." Hyojong felt puzzled but sat down next to Hwitaek on the wall.   
"Um I like you and all, so I feel like you should know this." There was a moment of silence but then he could hear the older swallow and then he spoke up again. "I'm trans." Hwitaek looked down at his shoes. "It's who I am and I can't do anything about it."   
"Wait. So you... were biologically female at birth, you mean?"  
"Yeah. I take meds with testosterone now, but I'm still in some ways... female."  
He looked up and it seemed like he was blinking away tears. It hurt Hyojong seeing Hwitaek suffer like this. It wasn't his fault mother nature could be a bitch. "I don't even have enough money for top surgery yet." He laughed. "I'm gay but I don't even have a fucking dick, to begin with."  
"Hyung, baby. It's okay." It seemed like Hyojong's embracement surprised Hwitaek, because he twitched before leaning into it.   
"Really? Would you really want to date a trans boy who doesn't even have a dick?"  
"Baby, I'm gay, I'm hopelessly in love with you, why would I be transphobic? That's bullshit. I have dated trans dudes before, actually, and I have several trans friends who's talked a lot about this with me. I still love you, why shouldn't I? And you know, dicks aren't what makes man, being brave does. Coming out is one of the bravest things there is. Been there, done that." He cupped Hwitaek's face with both his hands and squished his cheeks. Hyojong smiled and looked straight into his eyes and Hwitaek couldn't help but to smile back at him, feeling comfort in the way Hyojong's gaze said 'it's gonna be okay'. "I love you." Hyojong pulled him into a kiss and Hwitaek felt so, so safe.

 

Hongseok had barely closed the front door after him before Hyojong pushed Hwitaek down onto the bed, stripping his own shirt off before sitting down next to his boyfriend. He could see Hwitaek's throat move as he swallowed, as well as Hwitaek's eyes skimming up and down his upper half.   
"Shit, you're ripped,” he inhaled hastily, ”and I didn't know you had more tattoos?"  
"I work out. And I have more than those that are visible with clothes." He moved closer to Hwitaek, slipping his hands around the other's sides, entwining them behind his back. "You on the other hand got the cutest waist." He mumbled and kissed the older softly. Hwitaek responded by circling his legs around Hyojong, almost sitting in his lap. The suddenly small distance made Hyojong's eyes a little wider, and his gaze under heavy lids went from Hwitaek's eyes to his lips, his breath ghosting over the other's face, until he finally leaned in and captured his lips. Hwitaek could swear his heart skipped several beats. Hyojong's hands tugged at Hwitaek's shirt as he kissed him intensely. Hwitaek raised his arms a little to give the other access to pull it over his head. They only parted for a second but were quick to catch each other's lips again. Hwitaek's hands came up to meet behind the younger's neck, accidentally pulling him down on top of him. He could see Hyojong's eyes light up. In an instant he was lying on his back, Hyojong on his elbows above him, scanning his body up and down with a dark look in his eyes that made Hwitaek shudder. He paid little to no attention to Hwitaek's binder, he knew how insecure it would make the older feel. Hwitaek felt like Hyojong really saw him, if that made sense. Like he was the only thing ever worth to look at. Hyojong's fingers stroked carefully up his abdomen, tickling, and Hwitaek squirmed but stilled when Hyojong instead let his hand dip under Hwitaek's neck so he could kiss him deeply. The hyung's fingers found their way to Hyojong's spine, tracing the knobs with his fingertips. Hyojong's fingers, on the other hand, ran through the older's hair, and Hwitaek suddenly moaned in pure bliss. Hyojong's motions stopped and a second went before he pulled at Hwitaek's hair again. The older moaned again and it seemed to excite Hyojong who pulled once more and then smiled widely.  
"Someone's kinky."  
"Oh, shut up!" Hwitaek giggled and hugged Hyojong, rolling around with him in his grip. His naked chest and back were really firm and smooth, Hwitaek couldn't stop running his fingers over it. After a while they stilled and just cuddled, Hwitaek pressed up against the younger. Hyojong looked into Hwitaek's eyes and mumbled a "I love you" without any hesitation, and Hwitaek's heart jolted, because it felt real, he wasn't getting played as usual, no, he was actually loved. He pressed a kiss against Hyojong's shoulder-tattoo then smiled up at him.   
"I love you too." Hyojong's hand tightened around his waist and then went down to rest against Hwitaek's thigh. He cleared his throat.   
"Hey, um, how comfortable are you with your genitalia and stuff? I feel like I should know so I can treat you the way you want to be treated."  
"Like, I bind my chest, I want top surgery, and I don't feel  comfortable if people pay attention to it. And genitalia... nope, nope. It makes me so dysphoric if people pay attention to it. Like, with sex and stuff... I prefer not 'using' them. Does that make sense?" Hwitaek looked at him anxiously.   
"Of course it does! I'll be careful with you, I promise." Hyojong smirked teasingly and the older blushed violently.   
"Stop being nasty!"  
"You love it."

 

Another party at Hongseok's house, rather palace, and he had disappeared with Jinho already. He was lucky that his parents never even noticed if he had friends over, so Jinho could sleep at his place all the time. Well, 'sleep'. Hyojong wished he could have Hwitaek at his place all the time, but since his family lived close to campus he still lived at home. He knew Jinho lived with Hwitaek though. He could always move in with them, but he needed to know if Hwitaek would actually still want him after a year together. They had only dated for barely two months, and with school, studying and Hwitaek transitioning they really had to slow down. Hyojong didn't want to slow down though. He wanted Hwitaek. He had some wild fantasies that would probably never become reality, but still. He wanted to have Hwitaek whimpering into the mattress, wanted to watch his back arch and wanted to leave trails of hickeys all over his body. That's a lot of wanting. It didn't make anything better that right now Hwitaek practically sat on his lap while he himself was slightly drunk and slightly high. Every time Hwitaek moved he came closer and closer to sitting in Hyojong's lap, and he didn't know if it was intentional or not. Finally, he got sick of it and gripped his boyfriend's hips, careful to not be too harsh, and pushed him back into his chest, hugging him tightly. Hwitaek froze for a second then laughed and squeezed Hyojong's thigh. He continued his conversation with Youjin, probably about composing, and left Hyojong in an even trickier situation. He had Hwitaek's nice ass right above his crotch and his body all bothered after Hwitaek's hand on his leg. But he couldn't do anything about it. Then he got an idea. A brilliant idea. Well, not so brilliant, he was high after all. Anyway, he gripped Hwitaek's inner thigh slowly while stretching after his red cup. Yeah, that was nice. Hwitaek seemingly didn't notice though, so he moved his fingers a little and slipped inside the ripped jeans. That did get a reaction from Hwitaek who squirmed and tried to pretend nothing had happened. Hyojong smirked and tickled the inside of the older's thigh again. Hwitaek snapped his head around.   
"What in the world do you think you're doing?"  
"Teasing my lovely boyfriend whom I love to death." He smiled innocently as he pecked his cheek, and it seemed like Hwitaek forgave him, because he turned around again and continued talking.  He kissed the nape of Hwitaek's neck, and damn, he smelled good. His heart swelled at the thought of this little cute creature being his, and he hugged Hwitaek tightly again, giving his thigh a small squeeze. To his surprise Hwitaek gripped his hand, moving it back to where he had it before. Hyojong felt content, he loved the soft skin on Hwitaek's inner thigh too much for it to be healthy, but what could he say more than that he was kinky. And, fuck, he was horny. Every time Hwitaek jumped a little or moved, he landed very... inconveniently and Hyojong could feel that his dick weren't gonna hold out much longer. Should he ask Hwitaek? Well, what could he lose from trying?

He waited until Youjin left to fetch some more to drink, then he nipped at Hwitaek's earlobe and whispered a silent ”Does this feel good?” in the older’s ear as he clutched his thigh tightly. The effect was immediate, Hwitaek spun around, straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss him violently.   
"Who do you think you are, that makes you think you can tease me like that?" Hwitaek muttered grumpy into Hyojong's shoulder.  
"Your boyfriend." He chuckled and turned his head to kiss the older again. Heaven in a person? Hwitaek. "Can I come to your place again? My mom will kill me if I come home smelling like weed and alcohol one more time."  
"Sure! You gotta take me to your place soon, it's only fair." Hwitaek pouted and it warmed Hyojong's heart.   
"Of course baby." He kissed him  and then Youjin came back and he and Hwitaek continued their conversation. 

Jinho was of course gonna sleep at Hongseok's house, so they had the flat to themselves. Which was good, Hyojong never liked being quiet. 

The second Hwitaek closed the door Hyojong pressed him up against it, kissing the living daylights out of him, and Hwitaek could do nothing but give in. His hands snuck into Hyojong's back pockets, which was pretty nice to be honest, Hwitaek liked Hyojong's ass. After a while Hyojong hitched the older on his hips and Hwitaek looped his legs around Hyojong's waist, giggling. Hyojong had only been there once but he could find his way to Hwitaek's bedroom. He smirked at the older before dumping him onto the bed, following after, encasing him between his underarms.  
"You're high. And drunk." Hwitaek sighed.   
"And horny." He smirked again and tried to kiss him, but Hwitaek put a hand on his chest, holding him back a little.  
"Be careful with me, please."  
"I just wanna make you feel good, baby." The older blushed at Hyojong's comment and leaned up to give him the kiss he rejected moments ago. He almost gasped, that was a powerful kiss, bursting with passion. Hyojong’s left hand slid along Hwitaek’s arm and he intertwined their hands before pinning it to the bed, then repeating on the other side. They both always loved the way their hands fitted together, like they were made for each other. Hyojong kissed the knuckles on Hwitaek’s right hand then pecked his lips once before picking up the energetic kisses again. The already passionate kissing intensified when Hwitaek pushed his knee between Hyojong's thighs, pressing against his crotch. Hyojong moaned into his mouth and went to the side to bite his ear and murmur "you're fucking begging for it", then kissed his way to Hwitaek's shoulder to leave a love bite there. Hyojong was hard against the slightly smaller man's knee, and all he could think of was Hyojong all around him, Hyojong touching him, and how much he wanted him inside him. The last part was almost hard to admit to himself, it sounded so cheesy, but it was the truth.   
"Hyojong." He breathed.   
”Yes, baby?" Hyojong's voice made his skin rumble where he had his mouth.   
"I need you."  
"Flip." Hyojong sat back at his heels and watched the other turn his face downwards together with the rest of his body, and damn, that was a fine ass. He put a knee on each side of Hwitaek’s thighs, then put his hands on top of it and patted it slightly.   
"God, I love your cute ass."  
"Good thing it's all yours then." He could hear the obvious teasing in the olders voice and he sighed, squeezing it. A faint moan escaped Hwitaek’s lips, muffled by the sheets.  
"You like that, baby boy?" He mocked and squeezed again. Hwitaek hummed and hid his face in his hands. ”Aw, cutie."  Hyojong could swear he saw Hwitaek blushing harder than ever. He smiled then tugged at his jeans, indicating that he wanted them off. Hwitaek lifted his hips and Hyojong quickly pulled them off and discarded them next to the bed. Hwitaek's ass was even cuter in only boxers, Hyojong was well damn sure he was whipped for this dude. He bent down and pressed a kiss against the bottom of his spine then kissed his way up to Hwitaek's shoulder and placed a last peck at the shell of his ear then murmured "You got lube?". Hwitaek only nodded and pointed towards his bedside table, indicating that the bottle was in the top drawer. He got out the bottle, then slid a finger under the waistband to Hwitaek's boxers and pulled them down, past his knees and dropped them on the floor. His dick twitched at the sight of Hwitaek's naked ass and thighs, and quickly he slicked a few fingers with lube, pressing one against Hwitaek's entrance while the other hand rested on his hip. "Okay?" He murmured and Hwitaek nodded, his body shaking a little as he shivered. Hyojong finally pressed inside, Hwitaek whimpering under him. He fucked in and out a few times, then added a second, scissored his fingers to stretch. A soft moan escaped the older's lips, and Hyojong could swear it went straight to his dick. He quickly added a third finger, enthusiastically watching  Hwitaek becoming a mess under him. He pulled them out after a while, quickly getting rid of his pants and prepped himself, having conveniently put a condom in his back pocket earlier. Hwitaek had turned his head, eyes widening at the sight of Hyojong.   
"How do you want this?" He bent down and kissed Hwitaek's shoulder. The older hesitated for a second. Then his face fell into a begging smile.   
"Please, please, let me sit on your lap."  
"Of course." Hyojong smiled, and they shifted around so he now had his back against the headboard and Hwitaek sitting on his thighs, looking like a whole treat. He bent forward and kissed him, before lifting his hips and letting him sink down on his dick. Hwitaek gasped and put his hands on Hyojong's shoulders, adjusting.   
"You okay?"  
"Y-yeah, it's just- you're big." Hyojong blushed. "Is that bad?"  
"No, it's amazing." Hwitaek huffed then nodded with determination at his boyfriend. He lifted his hips then slammed down, drawing moans from both of them.   
"Fuck." Hyojong muttered then gripped Hwitaek's hips tighter, almost bruising them, and helped him repeat the movement. The groan escaping the older's lips lit a fire in the other, and with joint forces they got into a steady pace, their moaning more intense for every thrust. The older suddenly came, exhaling faintly, his face becoming the sexiest thing Hyojong had ever seen, and bent forward to capture his lips.   
"I'm exhausted, hang on." Hwitaek muttered, slipping off Hyojong with a hiss and then laid down on his stomach, positioning his face towards Hyojong's dick. The younger wasn't slow to catch a hint, and slipped off the condom, Hwitaek quickly kissing at the tip, licking his lips to taste the precum. He then proceeded to take as much as possible into his mouth, then pulling up again, maintaining eye contact with Hyojong. He put a hand in the other's hair, pulling and all it took for him to come was a few licks and Hwitaek's pretty hands roaming around the base of his dick while the rest of it was in his mouth, then he came inside it, the older being good and swallowing every single drip. Hyojong moaned and threw back his head.  
”Fuck, that was so good." Hwitaek pulled away his mouth and then wiped his wet lips with his thumb, licking off any residue before sitting up and kissing his boyfriend, who pulled him down and hugged him tightly.   
"I love you so much." He whispered, and Hwitaek smiled tiredly, rolling out of bed to get his clothes on then tossing Hyojong his clothes.   
"Love you too, you dweeb."  
They dressed and then fell asleep, totally wiped out but hearts skipping happily. 

 

They spent the following morning lounging around, until Hyojong got tired of it and slammed a hand on the coffee table.   
"Hey, do you wanna come to my place? We could watch a movie or something."  
"Can I stay over?"  
"Yeah, sure, pack your stuff!" Hwitaek smiled at him and rushed off into the apartment, rustling around as he put stuff in his backpack. Hyojong chuckled and turned off the tv, watching as Hwitaek ran around the apartment in the cutest manner. The older returned soon and dropped his bag in Hyojong's lap.   
"Check it."  
"Uhhh- clothes? Although you could borrow mine...."  
"Check. I'm gonna steal that shirt you have."  
"Mhm, yeah sure. Necessities?"  
"Yup."  
"Meds?"  
"...Uh, hang on." He got up and grabbed his bottle from the kitchen table, then tossed it to his boyfriend. "Check."  
"Good, then let's go!"

Hyojong's house wasn't big, but big enough to fit Hyojong, his mom and little sister and little brother.   
"Okay, so your sister Hyeojin is... thirteen? And Hwajong is fifteen?"  
"Correct! My mom's really nice, you're gonna like her I think."  
"Is she gonna like me though?" Hwitaek seemed anxious.   
"Of course, who wouldn't?" Hyojong squeezed the other's hand and smiled at him assuringly. They arrived at the door and got inside, Hyojong yelling for his mom that he had arrived. She soon appeared and gave her son a hug, then turned to Hwitaek.   
"Who's your friend?"  
"Uh, mom, I told you, this is Hwitaek, my boyfriend."  
"Oh, that's nice, I've heard a lot about you, Hwitaek-ah!" Her face lit up and she stretched out her hand to shake his.   
"It's nice to meet you!" He bowed slightly.   
"I'll be in the kitchen if you need something!" She smiled again and left.   
"C'mon, my room is this way." Hyojong slipped off his shoes next to the door and walked into the hallway by the entrance. Hwitaek hurried to catch up with him, and followed him into a messy room that had posters all over the walls. It smelled like Hyojong, and Hwitaek felt his anxiety calm.   
"So, this is my room, I guess." The younger pouted and sat down on the untidy bed.  
He patted the spot in front of him on the bed, indicating that Hwitaek should sit there, which he did after putting down his bag.   
Hyojong beamed at him and cupped his face to pull him into a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, both smiling. He tilted his forehead against the other's, and the older reached up and tucked a pice of Hyojong's hair behind his ear before he took one of Hyojong's hands in his, then put it against his neck.   
"Can you feel my pulse?" He mumbled, and Hyojong stroked his thumb over the vein, nodding as he smiled at his boyfriend. It was racing. 

 

"Wait, so you've never watched My Neighbour Totoro?"   
"Nope, never."  
"We're watching Totoro now." Hyojong huffed and turned back to his laptop. Hwitaek cuddled up to him, hand slung over his stomach and legs intertwined with his, and watched Hyojong's pretty fingers move over the keyboard. The younger was warm and he smelled nice, and he reached up to Hyojong's chest to put a hand over his heart. He could feel Hyojong's muscular build against his palm and his heartbeat ticking under his fingertips. In other words, Hyojong was perfect.   
"And... there, got it." The movie started playing on the screen, but Hwitaek could barely focus on it, he was too aware of the other's presence. Hyojong's arm over his shoulder managed to slip down and rest on his waist instead, about halfway into the movie, and although he caught some of it, the movie felt less interesting than Hyojong right now. When he felt he'd gotten enough of it, Hwitaek reached out and paused it. Annoyed Hyojong sighed, turning to the other.   
"What?  
"I-I'm tired. Can we sleep?" He beamed the younger a pleading smile. Hyojong's facial expression softened and he nodded, closed his laptop and put it aside.   
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, be right back." Hwitaek nodded and as soon as the other left he slipped out of his clothes and changed into his sweatpants and after some hesitation, one of Hyojong's red t-shirts that didn't seem too dirty. Then he left for the bathroom he as well. He knocked carefully at the door and Hyojong opened, toothbrush sticking out of the corner of his mouth, with a tilt of his head indicated that the older could come inside. Hwitaek pulled up his toothbrush and got to work, trying to not stare at his boyfriend too much. When he was done, Hyojong seemingly had decided to wait for him, and sat against the edge of the tub. Hwitaek quickly swallowed one of his pills and then they both headed back to Hyojong's room. It was late, around 1:30 am, they'd sat up and talked for ages before watching the movie. Hyojong sat down on his bed and almost rolled to the end towards the wall, stretching out his arms towards the older who happily joined him, putting his head in the crook of Hyojong's neck. The younger's stubble tickled his face and he kissed his jaw before letting his hands roam freely, in under Hyojong's shirt and settle against his lower back. Hyojong suddenly chuckled.   
"Is this my shirt?"   
"Yeah."  
"Suits ya."  
"Thanks."

Hwitaek thought Hyojong would be too distracting for him to fall asleep, but he did so quickly, Hyojong had a calming effect on him as much as he made his heart beat like crazy. 

"Hyojong! It's time to get up!" A loud banging on the door woke them up. The younger groaned and rubbed his eyes. He kissed Hwitaek's forehead then got up and opened the door roughly. The banging stopped, obviously, and a girl, probably Hyeojin by her resemblance to Hyojong, stood out in the hallway, the fingers on her reached-out hand curled after using them on the door.   
"Shoo." Hyojong waved his hands at her and Hwitaek could see her gaze rest at him for a moment before she rushed off. He had gotten up to a sitting position as he checked the notifications on his phone. The bed dipped as Hyojong sat down on it and he shuffled around so that he was sitting behind Hwitaek. He put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and placed his head in his shoulder, peeking curiously at his phone.   
"Who're you talking to?"  
"Changgu, he's stressed about a test. Poor thing."  
"Say hello from me." Hyojong closed his eyes, letting Hwitaek's faint smell calm his senses. "You hungry?"  
"Yeah, a bit."  
"Come, I can make you ramen." Hyojong kissed the other's shoulder and then swung his legs over the edge of the mattress.  
"Oh, okay." Hwitaek flashed him a smile and grabbed a sweater before following the other downstairs. Hyojong's siblings were sitting by the table in the kitchen, staring at them as they entered the room.   
"Good morning sunshines!" Hyojong's sentence had a sarcastic ring to it, and the two youngest looked down quickly in their cereal, it looked almost comical and Hwitaek chuckled shortly to himself. Rummaging through a cabinet, Hyojong soon got out two packages of instant ramen.   
"You lazy f- boy." Hwitaek laughed, suddenly remembering that he shouldn't swear around kids. He jumped up to sit on the counter. "I'm almost too short for this."  
Hyojong put on the water boiler and then turned to his boyfriend.   
"We're almost the same height though, and I've been doing that since like second grade."  
"Are you saying I can't jump?!" Hwitaek took fake offense, then fell into a smile as Hyojong put a hand on either sides of his thighs and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips barely touched before cascades of disgusted noises came from the kitchen table. The two older looked over at the kids, who were staring at them with over-dramatizing looks on their faces.   
"That's gross." Hyeojin pouted and pulled her eyebrows together.  
"Well, it's not exactly us who comes banging at a bedroom door at 10.35 am just to peek at her brother and his boyfriend." Hyojong rolled his eyes and kissed Hwitaek's neck before scurrying to the water boiler and pouring the content in the two plastic cups. "What were you even expecting to see?" A nice smell spread and Hwitaek really felt how hungry he was. Hyeojin blushed violently and Hwajong groaned.   
"We all know what you two have been up to, don't act stupid."  
"We watched Ghibli movies..." Hwitaek shook his head and sat down by the table instead, Hyojong putting one of the cups in front of him with a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks." He beamed at him, then took a hold of them and started eating. God, he was hungry. Hyojong sat down besides him and started eating, he too. His free hand found Hwitaek's thigh quickly, settling there. Hyeojin studied them for a second, then uttered "How did you two meet?". Her oldest brother wiped his mouth quickly and pointed finger-guns at her.  
"At a party at first, then through the fact that we share a few classes, like English and stuff."  
"But like when did you start dating?"  
"About two months ago I guess? After Hongseok's party, the one just after the third week of the term." Hwitaek looked at his boyfriend, who nodded.   
"Yeah, that sounds about right."  
It went silent for a moment then Hwajong spoke up.   
"So who's the dominant?" Hyojong almost spit out his food and Hwitaek contained himself to not start giggling.   
"Hwajong-ah! What kind of question is that?" He raised his hand over the younger brother's head as a threat, but then put it back on Hwitaek's thigh and returned to his food. "I mean we all know the answer already..." he murmured and suddenly Hwitaek really couldn't stop giggling.  
"Are you sure? You're a soft little shit."  
"But that's only because you're so beautiful." Blushing, Hwitaek realized, is a good way of getting revenge.   
"You're gross." Hwajong made a gagging noise and put his dirty bowl in the sink before leaving the kitchen.   
"Rather gross than single and in love!" Hyojong yelled after him. He then turned back to Hwitaek. "Did you take your pills?"  
A rush of anxiety hit Hwitaek and he mumbled a swear, then got up and hurried up the stairs. The running made his breathing heavy and he quickly got his bottle of pills and got one out, swallowing it in an instance. His anxiety calmed a bit and he sighed, putting back the bottle in his bag before heading downstairs. Hyojong was still sitting by the kitchen table, beaming at him as he sat down.   
"Good!"  
"Thanks." Hwitaek was still panting after running up the stairs.   
"Why do you need pills? Are you sick?" Hyeojin looked at him with worry.   
"You could say that, yes." The oldest lifted his chair a little and inched closer to Hyojong, who put an arm around his shoulders.   
"Isn't it bad if you kiss then? My brother will get sick too!" She crossed her arms.   
"It's not... that kind of sickness. It doesn't contaminate. It's in my head, sorta."  
"Oh. Okay." She turned silent. Hyojong's hand squeezed at Hwitaek's shoulder.   
"I still love him though!"  
"And I love you." Hwitaek looked up at the younger, heart jolting as he met his eyes. Fuck, he was gorgeous. Every single thing about him was so incredibly beautiful. His pretty lips, the way his eyes turned upwards when he smiled, his build and the way his smile felt against his lips when they kissed. Shit. He was so in love. 

"Um. Should I leave or..?" 

Hwitaek had been staring a little too long. And Hyojong only laughed. He was so cute. 

 

A busy week passed by and they barely had time to do other than study, eat and sleep. Sure, Hwitaek spent the entire Friday evening and Saturday morning at Hyojong's place, and sure, that may or may not have resulted in more intimate things. But both still felt like they barely had seen each other. That's why Hwitaek insisted on them going on a traditional little date. Well, 'traditional'. Going to the movies and then going to a fast food restaurant, is that traditional enough? Yeah, maybe. 

Anyways, decided was that they were to meet in town at five o'clock. Hwitaek was early, and Hyojong was late. The older had sat down on a bench a while ago, and kept checking the time on his phone. It had gone to eleven minutes past four, when Hyojong appeared, embarrassed smile on his face.   
"Sorry I'm late, Hwi." He kissed the other's cheek and Hwitaek hummed.   
"Where were you?"  
"I got you this." Hyojong pulled out a tiny bouquet that Hwitaek hadn't even realized he was hiding. It consisted of red roses, sunflowers and daises sprouting out here and there, and Hwitaek could feel emotions dwelling up inside him.   
"It's so pretty." He accepted it, and Hyojong took a daisy and put it behind his lover's ear.   
"Like you." He smiled fondly at Hwitaek and the older couldn't help but to take a step closer and kiss him. Hyojong's hands found his hips and a shiver went up Hwitaek's spine. Suddenly he remembered that the movie began soon, and he leaned out of the kiss and, with what to Hyojong looked like sparkles in his eyes, told Hyojong that they had exactly five minutes until the doors to the movie salon closed. That was a quick run they would never forget. 

As the romantics they were, they had decided to grab dinner at McDonalds. The clock was ticking towards eight thirty, and the diner was still pretty full. Well, considering it was a Saturday evening. Both had already finished their food, and had sat there, just talking, for quite a while now. Hyojong had intertwined his legs with Hwitaek's, it seemed to have become a habit of his. There was a pause in their conversation when Hwitaek looked out of the window, and spotted a few of their friends. He nugded the other, who looked in the same way and he quickly got up.   
"Hurry, let's catch up with them!"

They rushed outside and Hwitaek yelled out a "Hyunggu-yah!", and the younger turned around, a big smile painting his face when he saw them.   
"Hyung!" The others that were with him, Wooseok, Yuto and Shinwon, reacted and turned around, cheering when they saw who it was. They joined them and Hyojong quickly asked them where they were headed.   
"We're going to a party at Seungjun's place, you know that rich stupid boy Jihun's dating?" Shinwon smirked.    
"Oh, Seungjun... I surely know him." A laughter escaped Hyojong. "I don't know... Hwi, what do you wanna do?" He turned to his boyfriend, who hesitated for a second before shaking his head.   
"I'm not feeling it."  
"I think we'll gonna head home, but we'll walk your way anyways." He shrugged and soon a new conversation was born. Hwitaek laughed a little to himself when he realized that all six of them formed three couples. It really looked like a gay outing. He started thinking of when he and Hyojong had made their relationship public, about a month after they'd started dating, by posting stuff on their Instagram pages. 

_BurgerWon, LeeHui, Adachii and 132 others have liked this_

**KimEDawn** My love. My baby. The one I want to wake up next to and fall asleep with. The one I want to share so many moments with, and hope I will get to do. I've loved you for longer than you will ever know **@LeeHui**

_Show 34 comments_

**Seokkie** OHMYGODD IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTHT TT

**LeeHui** I love you too

**LeeHui** **@Seokkie** aaa thank you !! 

**SmolJinho** Finally

**KimEDawn @SmolJinho** yeah not like it took you ages to come out 

_KimEDawn, Seokkie, Hongmom, and 271 others have liked this_

**LeeHui** So. This is the amazing person I've been able to hug, kiss and talk to as much as I want, for the past few months and hopefully for long in the future. Love you endlessly **@KimEDawn**

_Show 52 comments_

**KimEDawn** Love you! 

**Hongmom** why is Jinho cutting onions 

**LeeHui @Hongmom** can Jinho cook??

**Adachii** Im happy for you!

 **LeeHui @Adachii** aaaHH thank you sweetie 

 

Hyojong had actually been the most nervous to post. He had rewritten the caption a million times. It wasn't their friends reactions he was afraid of, no, he knew they'd be happy, it was the rest of the school he was scared of. Luckily they got no hate, probably because neither of them longer let any known homophobes follow them. Hwitaek liked the pictured they posted a lot actually. The one he had posted was one he'd taken in secret of Hyojong at a café when they'd been holding hands on top of the table. Hyojong was focused on his phone in the photo, but he was still breathtaking to Hwitaek. The younger had posted a picture of them kissing in bed, actually a really sweet picture, taking into mind that neither of them were wearing shirts and that Hyojong's tattoos were peeking up here and there. Hwitaek's boyfriend was so hot.

 

Silence hovered over the room. Strings of silver moonlight covered the floor and continued up the furniture and walls, painting them with its stripes. The big bed was striped with moonlight too, Hwitaek's skin glowing beautifully where the light touched it. The older was asleep, chest heaving slowly and his warmth comforting and kind of attracting to the younger. After the two had come back home, Hwitaek had almost fallen into bed, that's how tired he was. Hyojong wasn't a quick sleeper, and he didn't usually sleep much either, so he was almost always the one to be awake last and first. He really didn't mind though. Hwitaek was as peacefully beautiful asleep as he was wonderfully vivid when he was awake. He would play with Hwitaek's hair when he was falling asleep, and hold him close just before he woke up. He had liked him, maybe loved, since before they'd become good friends, and he fell even more in love every single day. He adored everything about the older, not just the more visible things as he had at first fallen for. There was so much he'd found out about Hwitaek that was just the cutest things, like the way his hands tangled in his hair when they kissed, the way his eyes glimmered like a night sky when he looked at Hyojong, the soft, sweet sounds that escaped his mouth when he was all hot and bothered by a certain boyfriend. Sure, he had bad qualities too, he was too harsh on others sometimes, and used way too many emojis, but that just made him even more him. Hwitaek. Just his name made Hyojong all soft inside and he cuddled closer to him, careful to not wake him up. 

 

"Hyung!" Hwitaek spun on the spot, catching sight of Hyojong in the crowd, sprinting towards him. He managed to stretch out his arms in time, and Hyojong basically threw himself at his boyfriend, burying his head in his neck, although he was the taller one. Hwitaek's heart was jumping intensely in his chest, and he realized how much he had missed holding Hyojong. The younger had only been gone for a month, he had been on a school trip to the US, and they had talked almost every night, but there's a big difference in missing someone and being without someone who basically is partially yours. He cupped Hyojong's face and examined him carefully, Hyojong's hands on Hwitaek's hips. His stubble rubbed against his palm and he smiled fondly.   
"You forgot to shave."  
"Oh really? Not 'I missed you' or 'welcome back'? Good thing I love you." Hyojong rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him gently, Hwitaek responding as an instance, that was his place, where he belonged.  
"I told you that I missed you all the time on Skype, stupid. Do you really need to hear me say that I love you 24/7?"  
"Yes, yes I do." Hyojong nodded, pouting. Hwitaek chuckled.   
"Let's get your bag, I'm tired." He yawned. ”Was Namjoon annoyed at you for always talking to me?”  
”Uh, not really… he was never in anyways, he was always with Seokjin.”  
Hwitaek rolled his eyes. ”Well, that’s something at least.”  
Hyojong saw his bag on the band, and hurried to get it, then they went outside, Hwitaek had managed to make Jinho drive them. The oldest of them smiled and nodded at Hyojong when they entered the car.  
”Welcome back, did you enjoy the US?”  
"It was really nice!" Hyojong shuffled to the far end of the back seat, and Hwitaek closed the door after him as he followed his boyfriend.   
"We missed you though!" Hwitaek pouted and the younger cupped his face and cooed at him jokingly.   
"Aw, did my little baby boy miss me?" Hwitaek swatted at his hand and rolled his eyes. He took it in his instead, laced their fingers together. That was a well missed feeling.   
"You know I did." Hyojong smirked to himself just as the car rolled out onto the road.   
"So what happened while I was gone?"   
"Yan An and Changgu broke up and got back together, Shinwon broke a piano and Youngkyun managed to get caught drunk again," Jinho sighed, "that kid never learns."  
"The usual then?"  
"Yeah."

The ride went on for a while, the radio playing in the background, either of the three humming with the music every now and then. Hwitaek threw glances at Hyojong once in a while, and damn, he had missed him. Every once in a while the younger stroked the back of Hwitaek's hand with his thumb, and even a simple little thing like that would make him swoon. He was looking good too, the month in the sun had tinted his skin in a golden shade, the neon lights of the bypassing shops and buildings reflecting on his face in an almost aesthetic way. He got the sudden impulse to lift Hyojong's hand and press a kiss onto the back of it, and as he did so, Hyojong turned his head to him with a small smile on his lips, and Hwitaek could only smile back. 

 

Hyojong had to go home and greet his family, but he promised with a sweet kiss that'd he'd try to get time to meet the other soon again.   
"Bye, see you soon. I love you."   
"Love you too." They smiled shortly at each other before Hyojong closed the car's door and got out his bag from the trunk. He yelled a thank you to Jinho, and then went inside, the car leaving as he began walking towards the door. 

 

It was supposed to just be a cuddle session, but Hwitaek's body didn't want to agree. Hyojong's fingers left his skin burning in their wake, and he just kept wanting more. Yes, he loved having Hyojong's warmth pressed up against his, and yes, his heart would melt at the way the younger's eyes sparkled at him. But, still. He had gone without Hyojong's touch for a month. He knew what he wanted. 

With steady hands he found his way to Hyojong's hips and pushed him down onto his back, straddling his hips. Hyojong's eyes grew wider, then a smirk formed on his lips. He propped himself up on his elbows, leaning up to kiss Hwitaek who met him halfway. A moan escaped the older, pushing Hyojong down again.   
"Can I take care of you? Please." He asked, placing his hand over the area just beneath Hyojong's navel. He could see the other's Adam's Apple move up and down quickly, before he nodded. Hwitaek smiled at the response and dipped down to bite at the hem of Hyojong's shirt and pull it up to his neck, revealing the soft, tanned skin that he was so, so weak for. He dropped the fabric and kissed Hyojong's neck, then went down to his collarbones, continued to paint his skin with kisses, stopping here and there to bite or suck at the tender skin. Hyojong's hands were on his shoulders, and his breath steady, only quivering faintly when Hwitaek's tongue flicked over his nipple. It was not until he came to Hyojong's lower stomach that he started making small noises. When Hwitaek drew with his thumb over Hyojong's happy trail, he stirred and propped himself up again, the older reacting quickly and unbuttoning his jeans, then kissed down to the hem of his boxers. He swiped his tongue just above the edge, Hyojong gripping at his hair. Hwitaek could see that Hyojong was definitely getting hard in his underwear, and he smirked before pulling it down, swallowing quickly at the sight of his size. It got him every time. He looked up and met Hyojong's eyes, a shiver going down his spine. Carefully he stretched out his tongue and laid it flat against Hyojong's tip, waiting eagerly for his response. Hyojong inhaled sharply and pushed himself up into a sitting position, towering over Hwitaek, still a hand in the other's hair.   
"Please continue." He breathed. Hwitaek smirked for what felt like the hundredth time, and slowly swirled his tongue around the tip of Hyojong's dick, feeding off the sounds he made. Slowly, slowly he took the younger into his mouth, taking in bit by bit, steadying it by squeezing a hand around the base. Hyojong's breathy moans told him he was doing it right, and he pushed down as far as he could, then up again, marvelling at how pretty Hyojong's cock was, all flushed and covered in glistening saliva, precum leaking from the tip.   
"Look at that," he muttered, smearing the liquid off with his thumb before putting it in his mouth, "isn't this beautiful."   
The younger made a sound at the back of his throat, breath picking up a slightly faster pace.   
"You're the beautiful thing here."  
Hwitaek felt a blush paint his cheeks and he looked up at Hyojong, almost gasping at how pretty he was; sweating, eyes dark with arousal and bottom lip red from being bitten on. Maintaining eye contact, he sat up and leaned in to kiss Hyojong while jerking his hand up and down on his dick. Hyojong whined into his mouth, and he's on the edge to full-on sobbing when he whispers a shaky "Close" into Hwitaek's mouth. He dipped his head down, and captured the throbbing limb with his lips, just in time as Hyojong came, feeling the liquid touching his tongue, and he swallowed down every single drop. Hyojong was sobbing, hand gripping painfully at Hwitaek's hair. Even after he had finished and they had cuddled up with each other, he wouldn't stop crying, muttering about how good Hwitaek was to him, and how much he loved him. Hwitaek felt flustered, but he embraced his boyfriend and ran a hand through his hair in some sort of a comforting manner.   
"I love you too." He kissed Hyojong's cheek, happy to have him near but pained about him crying. "Stop weeping now, I'm here and staying."  
"I know, i-it's just..."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I realized how much I love you. I missed you so much, I felt empty without you, even when we talked. I missed your smile, your laugh, your hands, and you know, the little hums you do when you're reading. Like, I even made a list."  
"I missed you too. So much." Hwitaek smiled sweetly at him. "You seem tired, wanna tuck in?"

Hyojong nodded, eyes still wet but tears gone, and with the smallest smile he leaned into Hwitaek's embrace, pushing his face into the area just below his neck.   
"God, you smell amazing." His voice was muffled by the fabric. Hwitaek's heart fluttered and he run a hand through Hyojong's blonde hair, fondly sighing at him. The younger's arms came to loop around his waist, and then they fell asleep like that. But not before they had mumbled a few words to each other. 

**"I love you."  
"I love you even more."**

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments and kudos, thank you!
> 
> you can find me on twitter under @OrganiccHyojong !!


End file.
